


Abhor

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 设定: 克里斯和里昂都是杀手，原本只是普通伴侣，自己做自己的任务，后来因为突发事情里昂和克里斯闹不和便分手。但是里昂后期被政府机构抓捕，他从克里斯还有所有人身边永远消失，政府为了隐藏里昂这个人的存在给他造假死亡证明。克里斯后来因为一场任务以外，爆炸对他的大脑造成了严重的伤害，他开始反人类，复仇，还有寻找里昂。





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 有血注意

“你知道关于金蛇会的事情吗？”两个穿着西装戴着墨镜的男人站在放射着霓虹灯下的夜总会门口，他们并没注意到一个穿着咖啡色风衣的男人向他们走过去。

那人的脖子上有跟吊坠显而易见的轮廓就揭穿了他的身份，他应该是个军人“抱歉你不能进去，今天已经被包场了。”门口的一个男人拦住了他的动作“哦…好吧。那我只能让他们给我加个位子了。”

两个男人刚想拉住他其中一个就被扯住衣领被扔到了一旁的盆栽上，另一个男人拿出枪准备瞄准就被那人用匕首架在脖子上“你是什么人…里面的人你根本惹不起！”那人把他拉起来嘴角上扬看着他“因为我就喜欢玩刺激的东西，还有你可以准备自己的后事了。”

说着那人就把匕首扎进了他的动脉里，动脉的破损使血液从匕首的伤口里喷涌出来，鲜血顺着楼梯流淌到地上，男人将匕首收回刀鞘里推开了夜总会的大门，他看着刺眼的灯光在墙面上闪烁着他甚至咒骂了几句。

挤进人群，他看到了他的目标一个臃肿而肥胖的男人，在他的周围还有着无数个年轻的陪酒女，肥胖的男人把手放在其中一个陪酒女的胸上，他当着众人的面把女人的衣服往下拉直接揉上了那没有穿胸罩却挺立的乳上，尖叫声和女人的呻吟声让男人感到恶心。

他走到人群当中拍了拍桌子“真是抱歉啊，我想知道这边有没有叫亚当的男人，我是过来找他谈生意的。”  
肥胖的男人站起来看着那个男人，他嘲笑着让身边的人散去“欢迎欢迎，是金蛇会的吧？我知道你们老大要和我谈生意但是我没想到是你一个人，难道你们老大不怕我会让你死无全尸根本没法回去吗？”

男人笑着手里转动着匕首，他示意亚当转头看看自己的处境，夜总会里的手下一瞬间消失殆尽就连之前的陪酒女也全部消失了，亚当看着眼前的男人害怕着将腰后的手枪拔出来指着男人“妈的，你到底是谁！你叫什么名字！”

男人拍了拍自己的大衣看着他随后将匕首扎在亚当的胸前“克里斯…雷德菲尔德。不过你知道了也没用了不是吗？”克里斯笑着将匕首的刀尖扎进亚当的肉里，亚当撕心裂肺的惨叫声让克里斯兴奋的撕开亚当的衣服。

他在亚当的胸前刻上了夜总会的名字，濒临死亡的亚当被克里斯捏住下巴，克里斯压低声音在他耳边问着“我想知道，里昂.肯尼迪去哪里，如果你告诉我…我可以放过你。”

亚当嘴角吐出鲜血看着克里斯，他颤抖的说着“我不知道…他不是死了吗…在两年前。”克里斯听见死亡两个字就用力掐住他的脖子，他低着头对亚当说着“这不是我要的答案…去死吧。”

话音落下的时候清脆的脖子被扭断的声音回荡在夜总会里，克里斯将沾了血的风衣抱成一团随后用烈酒洒满夜总会的各处，他从口袋里拿出香烟，桌上的火柴点燃烟头后，他将火苗扔在倒满烈酒的地板上，火焰顺着地毯蔓延到楼上。

克里斯从后门出来后就看到金蛇会的人在门口等着他“你太慢了，C”一个比克里斯矮了5公分的男人带着有些嘲讽的语气和他说着，克里斯看着那个人将烟扔在地上，坐上了自己的车“告诉阿尔伯特，任务完成了。”克里斯没有理会别人的话语便开着车离开了这，剩下的由那些金蛇会的人来善后。

“里昂…我绝对会找到你…不管怎么样我都会找到你，让你回到我身边。”克里斯在路上不管的想着里昂的名字和这个人，里昂是他的爱人…但那是很久以前的事情了，里昂不为金蛇会工作而是为红蝶工作。

他们俩的恋爱就像地下党偷情一般，两人为了同一个任务目标而相识，克里斯本身并不想将那人的小命交给里昂，但他无法拒绝里昂的美貌。

他有着碧蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发，年龄看上去只有20出头而他的身材和他的长相非常搭配，克里斯在见到里昂赤身裸体的时候就有些把控不住，随后他们就不知不觉的相恋了。

直到两年前的雨夜，里昂因为克里斯杀了自己的伙伴而和克里斯分道扬镳。那次两人去暗杀宰相然而红蝶的人注意到了里昂的活动频率派了里昂的伙伴去监视他们，那次宰相没有被暗杀成功而克里斯和里昂的关系也被那个人得知。

克里斯为了里昂和自己的安全着想杀了他，而里昂眼睁睁的看着自己的伙伴被自己的恋人杀死，他发誓会离开克里斯不再和他有任何来往，从那之后他便消失不见，直到之后的两个礼拜里昂的消息被传遍了大街小巷。

【在纽约一所便利超市发生了抢劫案，三死十伤，死者中最年轻的是一位年仅25岁的大学生，姓名 里昂.S.肯尼迪。】

克里斯因为里昂的死而濒临崩溃，他在接受任务的时候被对方的残党开车撞飞了出去，脑部严重首创虽然记忆和身体恢复了，但是他的性情大变。甚至出现了狂躁症，从那之后克里斯的任务都会有人陪着，只怕他会突然失控就像在夜总会那时一样。

回到家的克里斯躺在床上，他看着桌面上放着的男孩照片笑着说道“我相信你还活着，亲爱的。”


	2. The game begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找到里昂的克里斯，对曾经抛弃自己的人会有怎么样的反应。以及对于他来说简简单单的折磨并不能代表他所想的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力倾向，强制口交，粗口

距离那件事情已经是两年之后，在两年前的那天里昂因为任务暗杀宰相的任务失败还失去了自己的伙伴和恋人，在那之后他被政府人员在自己的公寓被抓获。

他们希望里昂可以配合他们来搜捕他身后的那些组织，但抱着求生欲和对组织的衷心，他没有说出任何信息。直到政府的人告诉里昂的父母现在被他背后的组织严加看管，如果里昂不配合他们可能就没有人可以解救他的父母了。

里昂虽然是个杀手，但他在父母面前一直是个听话的好孩子，在高中时候因为考试成绩而被保送大学。不过他成为杀手的事情是在他出去留学的那几年发生的。而克里斯也是在那时认识的。

那时里昂被他们囚禁了两个礼拜，最后为了父母的性命而选择协助政府。政府的人告诉他会为他造假死亡证明，但他不能接触自己所认识的任何人。

直到现在里昂一直伪装成另一个人来生活，他将自己金色的头发染成了黑色，而他的名字也改成了 史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫，红蝶身后的人是个女人吧？不然为什么要取名叫红蝶。”史蒂夫看着身边的男人做出无奈的表情“是个男人，我记得我对你说过不知道多少遍了。”

男人有些尴尬的将手上的资料放下靠近了里昂一些“听着…我需要你对我放尊重些，不管我是你的暂时性监护人还是你的同事。”里昂听见同事后皱着眉捂住脑袋靠在墙上“让我冷静一下…本，你先出去吧。”

本拍了拍他的肩膀随后走了出去，里昂又想起了两年前克里斯杀了自己朋友的事情，那件事对他来说太过痛苦，当然和克里斯分手的事情也是。虽然他有听到克里斯因为自己的事情而受伤的事，但他没有放在心上。

里昂拿着自己的包走出办公室，本在一旁等着他上车“今天你准备回去看父母吗？还是只是单纯的想去逛逛散散心…你看上去不好。”里昂摇摇头看着车往后退了步“我自己回去就可以，路上我要去办点事。”

本无奈的坐上车发动引擎“那路上小心，明天见。”里昂朝他挥挥手便坐在街上，与父母已经有快半年没见面了，他思考着要给他们买点用品。妈妈比较喜欢盆栽而爸爸比较喜欢烟酒。

里昂走进一家超市拿了两瓶Rémy Martin和几束花就去收银台那边结账。回到家时父母对里昂的态度让他想到小时候，长时间的不见面导致他有些不知道该和父母从何说起。

“妈…我可能过会就要走了，毕竟我大学毕业之后就去了政府机关工作…会有点忙。”里昂撒着慌才从家里离开，他在门口无奈的喘着气，欺骗的感觉让他感到难受。

“你没事吧…？”一个中年男子的声音在里昂耳边出现，他下意识的回过头看着对方。有些沧桑的面庞和那让人无法忘记的身材，里昂马上反应出他是克里斯。他压低了声音向他回答“当然先生，我没事只是和朋友喝多了而已。”

克里斯走过去将手上的矿泉水给了里昂“如果你不介意可以喝一点，小家伙。”他笑着叫里昂小家伙，这让里昂感到害怕。他刚准备拿过水瓶的时候克里斯紧紧的拉住了他的手。

“我终于找到你了，亲爱的。”他笑着把里昂抱在怀里，但他的力度足以让里昂感到疼痛“该死…放开我…放开我！你这个神经病！”里昂吼着推开了克里斯，他害怕的抹了抹自己脸上的液体。在灯光下他看清楚了那是什么……

那是血液，刚被沾上还没有凝固的血液。“这边是你家对吧，看起来父母都在…我们做个交易怎么样？只要你愿意回到我身边我就不会对你还有你身边的任何人动手。”克里斯期待着里昂的回答，他知道里昂会为了父母的安全而答应自己的要求。

“该死…我答应你…你不允许对我身边的任何人动手。”里昂从背后拿出匕首做着自我保护，但他忘记了克里斯比他大5岁，他所做的一切克里斯都会察觉到。“那先把你身上的武器全部交给我，我可不想被我亲爱的小家伙留下伤疤，因为那会让我想给你留下同样的伤疤。”

里昂不得不把枪和匕首交给克里斯，克里斯指了指自己的车让里昂坐上去“那就和我回家吧，怎么样？”里昂看着父母的窗台咬了下嘴唇便坐上了车，他本想坐在后排却被克里斯拉到了副驾驶座上。

“我想知道，两年里你去干嘛了…里昂。”克里斯发动引擎慢慢开车驾驶着，里昂看着窗外没有回答，男人见里昂不愿意搭理自己伸手捏上了里昂的胸口。即便穿着西装也无法抵御住克里斯对他乳首的摆弄。

“该死…松开…嗯…”里昂抓住他的手让他松开，克里斯甚至把头都转向他，根本不管前面会不会有车辆和他迎面而撞。里昂看着转弯处有辆卡车他立马抢过方向盘使车在一旁转了一个弧度。

“你他妈简直就是个疯子！”里昂给了克里斯一巴掌，但克里斯却像没事人一样摸了摸自己的脸颊“我变成疯子也是拜你所赐。”克里斯将里昂的头狠狠的按在窗户上，撞击声让里昂半边耳朵有些耳鸣，他看着克里斯松开手咒骂一顿之后继续驾驶着车子“哦，我们的路还很长…所以我希望你可以好好的满足我一下，这样回去之后我就能让你轻松一点。”

他指了指自己的裆部，那边早已有些鼓起。里昂为了之后可以轻松一点解开了安全带趴到克里斯的腿边“对，就是这样，你和我分手之后一定为不少人做过这种事对不对…婊子！”当里昂刚把克里斯的裤子拉链拉开，男人就按住里昂的头迫使他将自己的阴茎全部吞入。

男孩推搡着男人的大腿是想把那根阴茎吐出来，但他的力气太大了单单一只手就按住了里昂的脑袋，克里斯摆动着腰肢在里昂的喉咙里抽插着，男孩哭着被前液还有自己的口水呛到。直到在等红绿灯时克里斯才松开手抓着里昂的头发使他抬起头来看着自己。

他拉扯住里昂的脑袋让男孩和他接吻，哪怕男孩的嘴中有着自己前液的味道他也不介意，他带动里昂的舌头缠绕在一起，吮吸着他的唇瓣轻咬着他的唇肉作为缓解里昂的方法。在红灯变为绿灯后克里斯再次按住里昂的脑袋让他含住自己那快要高潮的阴茎。

“唔！咳…”剧烈的咳嗽声让克里斯更加用力的欺负着里昂，他不断刺激着里昂脆弱的喉咙直到发出沉重的喘息声他射进了里昂的嘴里。男孩因为喉咙无法闭合只能将那量多的吓人的精液全部咽下，克里斯抽出阴茎后没有安慰和夸奖里昂，而是给了他一巴掌。

“我希望你会记住我对你说的话，从今往后一直都是。”里昂捂着脸，嘴中充斥着克里斯精液的味道，他为了身边的人不再受到伤害不得不听从男人的话。

他对克里斯可能并不是没有感觉，而是想保护克里斯…在克里斯杀了红蝶派来的人后，更多的人想要杀害克里斯和他们的朋友，里昂之所以被政府抓捕是因为他一直都是一名间谍，从进入红蝶开始他就一直都隐瞒自己的身份。

但是他却真的爱上了克里斯，并且没有想到自己的举动会对克里斯造成这样的后果。如果他只是作为间谍而接近克里斯那克里斯对他来说不过是个玩具，但他动了真情。

他发誓会带克里斯远离红蝶的追捕和政府的监控，对于像禁闭一样的生活他再也不想接受，但他也没想到克里斯对他的态度以及一切都比禁闭还要可怕。


	3. The beginning of captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被带回家的里昂尝到了克里斯对他的一小部分招待，以及被约束的日子也才刚开始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制性行为，囚禁，捆绑【基本上接下来都会有这几个。】

克里斯开车带着里昂回到家，像以往一样花园的薰衣草依旧开着，但是有几朵快死了克里斯看着死去的薰衣草只是喳了下舌他推开门拉着里昂进屋，有些杂乱的房间让里昂不得不屏住呼吸“还真是抱歉我没打扫过房间，可能有些地方早就生虫了，希望你住的惯。”

克里斯将车钥匙放在一旁便坐在了沙发上“克里斯，你应该知道我讨厌脏乱的地方。”里昂站在他面前看着他，娇小的身影挡住了男人的视线，男人咒骂着把里昂按倒在沙发上，男孩的被朝上而脸被按在了沙发坐位上。

“我当然知道你讨厌脏乱的地方，但这样你就会主动帮我打扫了不是吗？”克里斯伸手解开男孩的皮带，他摸了把男孩的屁股随后重重的打了一下“嘶…该死…”里昂颤抖着咬着嘴唇，火辣辣的疼痛在他的屁股上隐隐发疼着。

克里斯伸手扒下男孩的裤子，看着那被打的发红的屁股笑了声，他解开自己的拉链慢慢的将阴茎顶端的龟头抵进男孩的入口“呃啊…该死…”里昂抱怨着试着往前挪离开克里斯的入侵却被按住了脑袋和肩膀“逃脱要付出代价的，你知道的。”

里昂乖乖的趴下抬高了臀部让克里斯可以轻松的全部插进去，而克里斯却抽出了阴茎他拿着床边的润滑液倒在自己的手掌上摸均匀了些随后直接插进了三根手指，里昂尖叫着摇着头让克里斯出去，却只得到了“闭上你的嘴，婊子。”的话语。

男孩只能呜咽着疼痛抓紧床单，直到克里斯将手指抽出换了自己的阴茎全部插入进去，久违的性爱让里昂还是忍不住哭了出来“疼…求求你停下…”里昂哭着向克里斯求饶着，而男人只是抓紧了他的屁股开始疯狂的顶弄着。

“停下？停下你就会跑了…我不会让你再离开我。”克里斯还是发出了大声的怒吼声，他抓住里昂的脑袋让他头仰起来看着自己，随后吻上了他的嘴唇。

里昂不得不配合克里斯的动作，男孩的阴茎蹭在床上，敏感的龟头被床单蹭的有些难受，他双手只能抓着床单抓的更紧了些。身后的男人速度越发的变快，刺激着男孩的前列腺和深处的直肠，伴随着虚弱的尖叫声里昂到达了第一次高潮。

克里斯在里昂高潮后将他翻了个身面对自己，男孩看着身上的男人不得不闭上眼，克里斯的手掐在了他的脖子上他俯下身在里昂耳边小声说道。

“你知道…我曾经审讯别人是怎么样的…。”

里昂睁大了眼睛看着眼前的男人，克里斯的力度逐渐加大他能清楚的感觉到手指快扎进肉里的疼觉。

里昂挣扎着拉住克里斯的手腕，他的视线开始模糊伴随着后穴的抽插快感和泪水遮住视线的模糊感以及无法呼吸的窒息感，他的反抗力度也变得弱了下来。

“放心，我不会让你死的。因为你欠我很多。”克里斯松开了手俯下身咬了口里昂的脖颈留下一个牙印，里昂虽然很反感但他不得不承认这是克里斯从以前到现在都喜欢的方法。  
在自己的爱人身上留下印记用来让别人不敢靠近他。

不知道克里斯去了几次，里昂只觉得浑身酸疼他抬手想撩开自己眼前的刘海却被铁链声吓到“该死…这混蛋居然把我栓起来了…”里昂本想坐起来却发现自己的双腿也是同样的遭遇。

“这是为了不让你乱走才给你的礼物。”克里斯看着他打开了一旁墙布上的灯按钮，当房间亮起来里昂看着自己的身上有多处都是克里斯的咬痕和吻痕，这让他感到恶心。

“你…到底在怕我怎么？消失？还是不爱你。”里昂明显愤怒了，他抬高了自己的音量却被克里斯打了一拳。

“我在怕你消失，怕你变成别人的恋人，以及…我在怕你不再爱我！”克里斯的话让里昂有些呆滞，他不知道该如何告诉克里斯他对克里斯的爱其实还存在，他只是闭上了嘴重新躺在床上，直到克里斯躺过去抱住他的腰肢。

“拜托…别离开我好吗…”克里斯的话语中带着恳求，他不想让爱人再次离开他的身边。里昂低声应答了下他转过身看着克里斯亲吻了他的额头。

“我答应你…不会离开了。”克里斯有些满足的抱紧了里昂，他将里昂紧紧的抱在怀里。这样的姿势持续了一晚上，直到第二天天亮克里斯才松手，他亲吻着里昂的脸颊看着他。

“该起床了宝贝。”克里斯将里昂手上的铁链解开看着还在熟睡的男孩叫醒了他，男孩睁开眼睛看着眼前的男人凑上去亲吻了他的嘴唇。

“早安，克里斯…我可以去上班吗…因为缺勤了他们会查找的很烦，我保证我会回来的。”里昂趴在克里斯身前看着他，克里斯眯着眼揉了揉他的脑袋嗯了声便把他拉到自己的跟前给了一个早安吻。

换上衣服的里昂被克里斯叫住，而他不知道克里斯为了找到里昂在他的衣领里放了个追踪器，男孩驾驶着车离开了家向着单位开去，而克里斯则是在家坐在沙发上听着里昂的每一句话语，比起话语他更相信自己的眼见为实。


End file.
